13の純情な感情
by Hayate.Hikari
Summary: A Princess Princess One Shot. TooruXOC


1/3の純情な感情 Tooru Kouno ONE SHOT

* * *

It's been a long time since I wrote a story. Yeah, A REALLY LONG TIME. Been busy level-uping my stupid account of MapleStory as my friend keep rushing me to level-up. Now, I've reach the level she want and so I CAN SLACK AND MAKE STORY NOW! YAY FOR ME! xD Anyway, I do not own Princess Princess characters, but I DO OWN THE OC! And, this is my first time written a story in Hope you all like the story!

* * *

壊れるほど愛しても　1/3も伝わらない 

純情な感情は空回り　I love you さえ言えないでいる　My heart

Kaoru Miyamoto

'I hate you both, Shinya, Kohaku! Damn! Geez, **WHY** am **I EVEN HERE**?!'

I thought angrily and moodily as I went into my brother's school, Fujimori Senior High, as THAT is the place where my two idiot friends, Haruko Yunoki and Shinya Yukinojo arranged to meet, just because there's festival in the school, plus they did not go into the boys' school before so they want to experience it during the festival.

_Crap. Damn._

Anyway, the three of us were studying in the same school, named as the 'Saint Maria Catholic Senior High', it was a all-girls school, and the three of us were called the 'Rozen Prince', due to ourpopularites and our handsome; boylish looks.

Kohaku was the 'Red Rozen Prince', because of her characteristics,which is hyper, friendly, cheerful, love to interact with people, a straight... B+ student. Shinya was the 'Purple Prince', becaus of her intelligence, as she was the straight A+ student. She was very quiet but was polite to others, not like me. Me, Kaoru Miyamoto, was the 'Black Rozen Prince', because of my characteristics too, as I was cool, distant, ignore people, easily angered or you could say that I'm short-tempered (only express out when she was alone or with her brother which was with his friend, Yukito Miyamoto and Len Akiyama), quite clever, and a 'I-don't-give-a-damn-to-you' attitute, and I'm a straight A student. I was at the bottom floor, which was only or near the gate of the school as now I took out my handphone and read the message Shinya sent to me, again.

---

To: Kaoru

Topic: Where we're going to meet.

Kaoru, meet us at Fujimori Senior High, because we, Haruko and I, want to know what is it like in the boys' school, or you could say is want to know what is it like the festival. We will wait for you at the 'Gentlemen Alliance', which is the first year class D. (Class 1-D)

From: Shinya

---

After I finish reading it, anime veins (--+) once again popped out from my head or somewhere.

'Damn them from choosing this goddamn school and their curiosity! They knew I hated my brother (not really) and I'm sucker at direction, they still choose the place where it was like, freaking big and was like a maze! DAMN!'

I thought angrily while walking aimlessly and now I was like, lost? I started to wander again while I thought to myself, once again.

'Okay, what and where the hell is the 'Gentlemen Alliance'?! THAT GODDAMN FREAKING GENTLEMEN ALLIANCE!'

I turned back to reality as now I was walking and knocked on someone, and the things dropped.

"Sorry, I'm not watching my way."

I said as I picked the stuff which dropped on the floor and when I passed back to the owner, I found out that the owner of those stuff was a beautiful **GIRL**! I blushes 10 shades of red as I thought,

'Oh my god... She is... SO FRIGGIN' BEAUTIFUL! What the hell?! Why am I blushing?! Don't tell me... I fall in love with her just at one sight?! Gosh. Wait, that's mean that I'm turning a homosexual?! I know that it's normal for people to become homosexual when they study in the all same gender school but-'

My thought was interrupted by her when she spoke.

"Thank you so much... Are you alright?"

She asked me and I was like, too shock to speak or move, because her voice was... FRIGGIN' LIKE GUYS!!!!!

"Earth to this this stranger?"

"Sorry. I've just dazed off. I'm alright."

I spoked with my 'I-don't-give-a-damn-to-you' tone while I keeps my cool.

"Glad to hear it."

_He/_**She** said while smiling brightly toward me as now I began to blush again. I quickly brushes away my blush and asked strike _him_**/her**. 

"Anyway, do you know how to go to this place named 'Gentlemen Alliance' or class 1-D?"

"I knew. Want I show you the way?"

"Yes. Of course. Thank you."

I said as now we walked together and there's some silent inbetween us.

"Hm... Can I ask you something?"

"Hm... Can I ask you something?"

We asked together suddenly and now we began to laugh.

"You first."

_He_/**She** said after we finish laughing, as now I asked _him_/**her** question.

"Okay, since you insist. Here's my questions. Are you a girl or you're a boy? If you're a boy, then are you a student here and I really pity you that you're wearing these clothes just because you looked beautiful, you're a first year and was forced to be a princess, right? What's your name too? D-Don't misunderstood! I just want to know your name only."

"Woah. So many question. Hahahas... Don't worry, I wouldn't misunderstood. smile Here's I start. My name is Tooru Kouno, and yes, I'm a boy, and I'm a student here. How do you know that I'm the first year and was a princess in the school?"

"It's because I knew. smirk Okay, just kidding. The reason I knew because I got brothers whom also were students in here and were once princesses in this school too. Now he was like, in the third year already, I think. Anyway, it's your turn to ask me any questions you want to ask me."

"Here I goes. What's your name, are you a boy or a girl, if you are a girl, why are you here? I'm just asking. And, what's your school?"

"4 answers. First: My name is Kaoru Miyamoto. Second: I'm a girl. Third: I came here because my two idiotic friends. Fourth: My school is Saint Maria Catholic Senior High, the freaking all-girls school which was near Fujimori Senior High."

"Oh, I see. Can I call you Kaoru?"

"As your pleasure."

"Anyway, your school also got the same traditional like my school right? I mean I heard from my cousin, which was studying in the same school as you, there's so called 'Rozen Princes', which somehow looked alike like the 'Princess' in my school, but it was like the boy version of us, as we're the girl versions."

He said as he laughed a little while I'm just gave him a little smile.

"Yeah... I knew, and you've met one now. I'm the 'Black Rozen Prince' in person. My two other friend were the 'Red Rozen Prince' and the 'Purple Prince'."

"Is it? Woah... I didn't know that today I'm so lucky that I've met one of the famous people in Saint Maria Catholic Senior High... You know what? The boys in my school kept on talking about you guys and they were like, very envy of you guys because you all were really cool and were very 'Handsome'!"

"Oh? People DOES envy we guys but, I quite envy the girls in my school."

"Why?"

He asked me.

"It's because they looked like girls. I mean that they are girls, amd they looked and behaved like one, and was not like me. I'm a girl, I know, but I looked like some type of handsome boys and was always being requested by girls for eating with them or shopping with them. I wanted a boyfriend too, but guys sure think that they're having a guy as a lover and they were disgusted by it. I knew the feeling because when I was younger, I was in a mixed boy and girl school, and I had like a boy in my class. One day, I confessed to him and he rejected me just because I looked like guy and was much more handsome than me. That's the time I drew distant to people."

"Oh... And why are you telling me this now? And we've reached..."

"Because I think that you're trustworthy, and I treated you as a friend now, that's why I'm telling you this now. Ja ne."

I bid farewell to him as now I winked toward him girly as I went into the cafe, leaving him stoned there, with a little red face.

* * *

長くて眠れない夜が　君への想い

｢それは恋なんです｣　と囁くよ

とめどなく語りかける揺れる鼓動は

微熱混じりの　溜息へとかわる

Tooru Kouno

She told me everything about her and the reason why she envy the girls in her school, even though she was popular, but it was as a guy, so I quiet understand how she was feeling, as me too, looked like a girl but at least I can endure on people calling me a 'girl'.

She wanted a boyfriend, to love her, and to accept her as her appearances; attitude and all.

I could totally understand her, in some sense.

When I went to reality, I noticed that she had already gone.

"Heh... She's gone. What a interesting girl I ever met... Anyway, good luck."

I whispered in a soft voice that only I can heard it and walked away, to continue to do my duty as a princess as fast as I could so I could have a break.

* * *

Give me smile and shine days　君のsmileで 

凍てつく夜の寒さもGoodこらえられる

Kaoru Miyamoto

I saw my two friends, Shinya and Kohaku, was sitting at one of the table that was at one corner of the classroom, where there's lots of GIRLS were staring at them and now I walked toward them and I felt the staring of those girls turned they stares from Kohaku and Shinya, to me now.

"Yo."

I said it out as now the three of us do our usual action when we meet, as it was like, gently hit our own fists with each other fists.

"Glad you make it here, Kaoru-chan! Did you lost in your way or what? Because you were so late!"

Kohaku said as now she was like, blaming me just because I'm late!

No, wait. She **IS** blaming me just because I'm late!

A anime vein popped out but I managed to keep my cool and spoke as cool as I can.

"Shut your gap, Kohaku Yunoki. You knew that I'm a sucker at direction and you choose this freaking place for me to find you two. So, it's your fault that you make me come to this freaking place where I freaking doesn't want to come. AND, don't call me Kaoru-chan. It's disgusting."

"I'm not the one who decided to come here! It's Shinya-chan who wanted to come here! She said that she misses Len-chan and I wanted to see what actually happen in the boy school when there's a festival, so, TA-DA! We're here! And... I-I want to see Yukito-chan..."

Kohaku said while blushes a little red as now I sweat-dropped and really wish that I do not knew this person in front of me and now Shinya break the ice as just now we had a little silent section just because of Kohaku's childish-ness, and yes, Kohaku DOES act like a child whenever the three of us gathered together and doesn't care about people around us, and doesn't care if people thought that the two of us were as crazy or childish like her too.

"Stop arguing, you two! Since Kaoru have reached, let's go and find Len-kun and Yukito-kun."

"OKAY! Anyway, after we find him, let's split! I wanna try the games that was at the parade square and that were at the field too!"

"Let's just go before we embrassed ourselves with her."

"Since you say so... Let's go find Len-kun... He's going to be at his classroom, right? If not, then where he's going to be?"

Shinya asked me as now the three of us went out from the class 1-D and walked at the corridors, thinking where to go now.

"I don't know... Let's check up from his classroom."

I replied as now we headed to Len-nii and Yukito-nii's classroom. I forgot to mention to you guys that, Len-nii and Yukito-nii are my two friends' boyfriends. They met and fall in love with each other at their first sight, when my brother and Len-nii came to check me out in my school.

Corny?

Yeah, I know.

Soon, we reached their classroom and we went in. The scenario that happened just now in class 1-D happened again as when the three of us went in, all the guys and girls' stare just stayed at where we are and the three- two of us just ignore it, while Kohaku that idiot kept on say 'hi' to the people with a big smiley face, and now I asked one of the guys which was one of the classmate of Len-nii and my brother's.

"Do you know where's my brother and his friend, which is Yukito Miyamoto and Len Akiyama?"

"You're looking for Len-kun and Yukito-kun? They're at the hall, I think."

"Thanks."

I replied as now I pulled Kohaku away as she was like, chatting with people happily and the three of us head to the hall. Once we reached, we went to the backstage and found Len-nii, Yukito-nii, Shuya-nii (Arisada) and other people.

"**YYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOO----------CCCCCCCCHHHHHAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Kohaku shouted out and now all the people that was at the backstage turned and looked at us, and now Yukito-nii and Kohaku were running toward each other and hugged, which was like those corny drama those old people watch as all the people around them sweat-dropped, and now Len-nii and Shuya-nii walked toward us.

"Hello, there, Kao-chan! Long time no see! I see that nothing changes in you, as you're still in your own boyish clothes... You too, Shinya. Miss ya."

Len-nii said as he ruffles my hair and kisses Shinya's cheek, which causes the calm Shinya to blush a little red. I pouted a little but stopped when I saw Shinya's expression, I laughed a little at it.

"Thank you for your comment, Len-nii. Yo, Shuya-nii."

I replied len-nii with some sarcastic tone in there and greeted Shuya-nii as I saw him and now I raised my hand up and Shuya-nii hi-5ed it. That's the action whenever both of us met and now Shinya just nodded her head, and Shuya-nii nodded back.

"It's been a long time, isn't it? Kao-chan! Well, come over here, so I can introduce the new princesses in our school to you all, the 'Rozen Prince' in Saint Maria Catholic Senior High."

Shuya-nii said as now me, Shinya; with Len-nii, Kohaku; with my brother followed Shuya-nii and saw three beautiful guys whom looked like girls, and I noticed Tooru, which was standing in the middle, saw me and was smiling toward me and I smiled a little back to him.

"Kao-chan, Shinya-san, Kohaku-san, meet the 'Princesses'. This is Yutaka Mikoto, The Eastern Princess, Tooru Kouno pointing at the blue haired guy, and Shihoudani Yuujirou, The Western Princess. Princesses, meet the 'Rozen Prince'. This is Shinya Yukinojo, the 'Purple Rozen Prince', Kaoru Miyamoto, the 'Black Rozen Prince', and Kohaku Yunoki, the 'Red Rozen Prince'."

Once Shuya-nii pointed them to us and pointed us to them, and when he finishes introduce us, we bowed toward the so called 'princesses' gentlemen-ly, like we've done it toward those girls went we reached the school, and were surrounded with girls and all. The 'Princesses' just smiled, and now Kohaku began to run around them and acted like some brat who just see something weird and new, and was curious about it.

"Damn brat."

I mumbled as now I grabbed Kohaku's collar and threw her toward my brother.

"Aniki, she's yours. Make sure that she behave normally. Sorry for her crazy attitude. She's like this anyway. Well, hello, Tooru. We met again."

I said as I smirked a little (actually she is smiling) and felt a little happy as I met him again.

* * *

壊れるほど愛しても　1/3も伝わらない 

純情な感情は空回り　I love you さえ言えないでいる　My heart

Tooru Kouno

"Why the hell does the President called us to go to the hall to look for him!?"

"I guess he got something to tell us?"

I said as I replied to Mikoto's whining.

"Yeah, Kouno was right you know, Mikoto. You shouldn't whine so much about meeting President during break. Maybe he going to introduce some famous people to us? You will never know or predict things about it."

"Alright, alright, I stop whining now. Both of you wins!"

"This is not about winning or losing, Mikoto. It's about your attitude as you always whining about these and that and all, do you know that?"

Yuujirou said as now both Mikoto and Yuujirou were arguing about it as I was standing there, sweat-dropped about their argument as now I went inbetween them and tried to stop them from further argument.

"Okay, okay. Enough of it now, let's go and find President now..."

They listened to me as now the three of us went to hall and find Arisada, as now he was talking to a group of people, which I spotted that Kaoru was in the group too.

'... Maybe the other two of them were the rest of 'Rozen Prince'...'

I thought as now Arisada was introducing us to them and now we bowed to each other and I saw Kaoru was smirking at me. She said something to me and now I smiled back.

* * *

真夏の雨のように　渇いた素肌　潤す君の笑顔がまぶしくて

Kaoru Miyamoto

He smiled back to me and replied,

"Yeah. We've meet again, so, those are the 'Rozen Princes' you told me?"

"Yeah. Kohaku's born like that. I really prefer Shinya, since she's more sensible than Kohaku. So, those are the 'friends' you told me before?"

"Mm-Hm."

"Princesses, I want you three to take the 'Rozen Princes' to walk around the school since this is the first time they come to the all boys school. Len, Yukito, you two could accompany your girlfriends, since we only need to do the finish touches. I can finish it all, so, go and enjoy it."

"Eh? When does Shuya-nii become so kind?"

I said with a joking tone as now Shuya-nii flicked my forehead gently and reply,

"I'm always been kind. Now then you know? Heh... Kao-chan, Shinya-san, Kohaku-san, go and enjoy the festival now. Hope you all have fun."

"Arigatou, Shuya-nii."

I said as I grinned toward him before the rest of us went to the stalls. Now, the rest of us separated with each other to have fun since we does not want to be together as in a group and now we separate into a 3 person in a group but one group is odd one out. And the group is my group, since only me and Tooru only. Now, me and Tooru were walking around, talking, playing, eating, and were having lots of fun even though there's lots of people were looking at both of us.

I bet that they were thinking that this GAY couple were having fun in the school festival.

But whatever, I'm not going to do anything that spoilt my fun, but if someone DOES come and spoilt it, I going to make that person go to HELL. I could still remember that once my brother almost go to hell with the hell girl (Jigoku Shoujo) because he made me SO pissed off that I beat him up until he was hospitalised for... about... Hm... about 10 - 12 months? Almost one year if I could remember.

YEAH! IT'S FOR ONE YEAR IN THE HOSPITAL!

Scared? So, don't come and destroy my time having so much fun now.

Soon, the sky become orange-red and the three of us, Kohaku; Shinya and me were standing outside of Fujimori Senior High while the others were facing us. And yes, Shinya and Kohaku were kissing goodbye with their boyfriend while I was like, standing there, feeling embrassed so I went up to the three "princesses" and Shuya-nii, to talk to them.

"Ah... I wonder when can they stop being so disgusting and mushy... It's making my hair stands."

"Well, Kao-chan, you are still single so you will still think that's mushy and disgusting, but once you got a boyfriend like them, you will also behave like this."

"?!?!?!?!?! I wouldn't be like this also even though I got a boyfriend!"

"You never know or could predict on these things"

"Whatever, Shuya-nii, I don't care about this since there's no one want a TOM-BOY like me."

"Once again, I said, YOU, will never know that if someone wants or love you. I don't know how to say it, but you will experience it when you are older, I guess."

"AARRGG...! I **don't care** about it anymore now. SHINYA, KOHAKU! LET'S GO BACK TO OUR DORM NOW! I'M TIRED!"

I shouted toward them as now they apart with their lovers unwillingly as now we bid farewell to them and walked back to our dorm. Once we went back to our room, I went to my bed and laid down on it, feeling very restless.

"Hey, Kaoru-chan, I got something to ask you."

"What is it, Kohaku. No freaking nonsense from you, even though I'm too tired to beat a bloody hell of you if you ask a nonsense."

"I just want to ask that... **HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT BLUE HAIR GUY AND DO YOU LIKE HIM? I KNOW THAT YOU LIKE HIM SINCE YOU ALWAYS GLANCE AT HIM WHEN WE WERE IN THE GROUP!** And when we were separated into groups, you were with him too! Well, tell me! You liked him, right? I'm correct right?"

"Oh, shut up, Kohaku. I'M **TRYING TO SLEEP** HERE!"

I heard Shinya lost her temper as she sit up from her bed and shouted toward Kohaku.

Now I began to move from my lovely little bed and** KICKED** Kohaku's ass out of the room and locked it, as to prevent Kohaku from coming in again even though we're room-mates + friends.

"Shut up, I needed sleep too."

I said as I hi-5ed with Shinya while I moved to my bed and laid down there. I tried to sleep but I can't just because that question that Kohaku asked me kept on ringing on my head, and whenever I closes my eyes, the picture of Tooru flashed out and caused me to open my eyes again...

* * *

Give me smile and shine days　急に澄まさないで

どんなに困難で難関な壁も越えるから

Tooru Kouno

When they went back to their dorm, Yuujirou; Mikoto and me also went back to our dorm. On the way, the face of Kaoru kept on flashing on my mind and I blushed, I think.

"Oh Tooru / Kouno are blushing"

I heard both Yuujirou and Mikoto said as I turned back to the reality and I blushed more red.

"Who is Tooru thinking about?"

"I bet is the 'Black Rozen Prince', Kaoru Miyamoto!"

"Oh, why do you say is her?"

"It's because I noticed that he will only talk to Kaoru Miyamoto and kept on having small glance on her And when we separated into groups, only he and her in the odd-one-out group"

"Oh I know it now... Ohhh...! Kouno like Miyamoto"

"Ohh"

Both Yuujirou and Mikoto grouped up and teased me as I explained it that me and Kaoru were only just friends but they do not believe in me.

_Argh._

I don't care about it now.

Wait.

To be actual, I do not know whether I like her or not as we can communicate like old friends and sometime I see her, I would like, blushes a little red and I do not know the reason why.

I want to ask you all this question...

Is this love at first sight?

* * *

どれだけ君を愛したら　この想い届くのだろう 

見つめられると言えない　言葉が宙に舞う

離れれば離れるほど　愛しい人だと気付く

求めれば求める程に　切ない距離を感じてる　My heart

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

Kaoru Miyamoto

'It's been a long time since I went in here already. Jeez, thanks to the stupid Airi, I must come back to Fujimori Senior High to become a professor in the school. I hate it!'

I thought as I went into the school, and I can feel that every students in the school were like, staring at me as now I went to the principle's office, I wasn't surprise. The principle of the school changes into Shuya-nii, and the vice were my brother. For the others 'Rozen Princes', they become fiancee of their lovers (Len and Yukito) after they graduated their high school and their colleges while me, was still single. Yes, when I was in college, I found out that I liked him but it was too late as we lost contact with each other after that day that we graduated our high school.

Since I graduated high school, I slowly become a girl as I let my hair grew long, dye it into ligh brown, and slowly get used to wear dress and learnt how to act like a girl. I even change my orb colour by wearing my red contact lens as I think that red orbs are more suit me. Now I totally looked like a girl, behaved like it, but some of my characteristics still do not change. My sarcastic-ness, coldness to others were still in me and now I'm working as a school professor which Shuya-nii had ruled but I still do not know why Shuya-nii hired me to be a teacher in the school.

"Hello, Shuya-nii, Aniki. It's have been a long time since we last met, right? It's was like... 5 years?"

I said as I walked toward Shuya-nii and hi-5ed with him since that was the action we always do when we were younger.

"Yeah!!! I've missed you, Kaoru-chan"

Aniki said as he once again tried to hug me when we're younger, I punched him away and said with a anime vein popped out from my head.

"**STOP IT NOW, ANIKI! IT'S BEEN SO LONG AND YOU WERE STILL YOU AND DID NOT CHANGE!**"

"Of course he did not change! Well, well... Is this the Kaoru I knew younger? She had now grown more **feminine** and she even have long hair and were wearing dress!"

I heard a familiar voice as now I turned to the door and saw Len-nii, with Shinya beside him, as now I grinned and run toward the both of them. Ah, I forgot to say that now Len-nii was one of the teacher in the school while Shinya was his assistant.

Well, I only know it just now, of course I forgotten to say anything about them.

"Well, Len-nii, are you mocking me? Anyway, I'd missed you two! Anyway, do you have any news of Tooru...?"

I asked him hopefully as now Len-nii looked a little sad as he shook his head. I saw him shook his head, as now I looked sad as it's because I've missed him for so long but they still do not have any news about him.

I really want to see him.

* * *

Give me smile and shine days 

Give me smile and nice days

もしもこの腕で君と抱きしめ合えたなら...

Tooru Kouno

I was teaching one of my classes as now I saw Mikoto was outside the class, signaling me to come out of the class-room.

"Class, you revise for a while."

I said as I went out of the class and now Mikoto were like, so excited that he anxiously want to tell me something.

"Tooru, I got something to tell, but you must not be crazy when you heard about it, deal?"

"It's a deal and you **ARE** the one that acted crazily now, Mikoto."

I said as I sweat-dropped but Mikoto seen to ignore me.

"I know. Do you know that, Kaoru come back from overseas?"

"Kaoru?"

"Yeah! The one you missed like crazy! The Kaoru Miyamoto!"

Mikoto said as now I was shrugged.

The one I loved, I missed, has come back from the other country and back to me!

She had come back!

"And, the other great new is that, she's going to be a professor in this school too! She's going to teach them biology."

"..."

Now I'm speechless.

**Totally** speechless.

"Where is she now?"

I asked Mikoto anxiously.

"You can't make her see you first! Remember what Len, Arisada and Yukito told us? We're going to have a surprise for Kaoru!"

"... Yeah, I remembered, but I... Really want to see her..."

"I knew, Tooru, but please, bear it for a while."

"... Okay."

"Good."

* * *

どれだけ君を愛したら　この想い届くのだろう 

夢の中では確かに　言えた筈なのに

壊れるほど愛しても　1/3も伝わらない

純情な感情は空回り　I love you さえ言えないでいる　My heart

Kaoru Miyamoto

We chatted for about 1 - 2 hours and suddenly Len-nii, Shuya-nii and Aniki told me to stay in the principle's office for few minutes as I wonder what are they doing, acting all suspicious and all.

'I wonder what the hell are they doing. I asked Shinya and she doesn't even know or she acted that she don't know. Wait, I knew Shinya's characters. She will never lie to me. JEEZ!!!!!!! What are they doing anyway!'

I thought angrily as now Len-nii came into the principle's office.

"Kaoru, I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes, and don't be too shock later."

"What are you three planning anyway??"

I asked him as he blindfolded my eyes and ignore my question.

"Don't removed it until I told you so."

Len-nii said as now I can feel that he walked away, and the door open and closed again.

After few minutes, I heard the door open and close, once again.

"Remove the blindfold, Kaoru."

I heard Len-nii said as when I removed my blindfold that wrapped around my eyes and saw...

The rest of the people I knew, and Tooru.

When I saw him, I felt my tears were gathering and fall as I run toward him and hugged him tightly as he too, hugged me very tightly.

"... T-Tooru..."

"Kaoru..."

We called each other's name as now my tears kept on falling as Tooru break the embrace and gently wipe the tears that was slowly glide down my cheek. I looked up at him, hold his hand that was busy wiping away the tears of mine.

"... It's been so long since we last contacted, right, Kaoru?"

"Of course."

I replied as now the two of us leaned in, and kiss.

Totally forget about them, which were looking at us, feeling happy for both of us.

**_The End._**


End file.
